Her Evolution
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Evolution Special! Evolution is drawing closer and Smackdown Women's Champion Becky Lynch reflects on how and why she reigns as the champion. Being Becky Lynch as a champion isn't easy.


**Hey guys! Here is yet another story and this one is the special for Evolution. It's been awesome to write this one and I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **And if you're wondering about my thoughts and opinions about Crown Jewel, I am quite pissed to put it lightly. If you've heard the news recently, you probably know why. However, if you haven't followed up on the situation, I'll fill you in on that.**

 **One being that it's five days after Evolution, given that Saudi's views on women are absolutely horrible. It's a slap to the face to the women who worked agonizingly hard to even show what they're made of at all, let alone have a PPV dedicated to them. Many even argue that the PPV is just a plot for WWE to prevent themselves from further backlash over that they're going back to Saudi. Unfortunately, it's given them the exact opposite, given the recent murder of a journalist. Because of that, it's raised a lot of concerns about going, especially Cena and Bryan who have refused to go.**

 **Vince's thirst for blood money is beyond disgusting. He literally cares more about money than humanity and because of this stuff, I refuse to watch Crown Jewel. Just thinking about this glorified house show makes me sick.**

 **Anyway, enough of the negative chizz. Here's this story for Evolution! Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

 _Evolution represents that anything is possible_.

That was what Becky Lynch continuously repeated in her head as she headed down the backstage hall for her match. She held the Smackdown Women's Championship close to her chest like a child she was very protective of.

Evolution, the all-women's pay-per view show was just a few weeks away and Becky was determined as ever to keep the title with her. She refused to think about losing the title because it represented everything she had gone through to get back on top.

Just when she was just a few feet away from the guerrilla...

"Excuse me, Becky? Can we have a word?"

She turned to see two men, one with a microphone and the other with a camera. Becky decided that it was best to give them her time.

"Can you give us your thoughts about your title match against Charlotte, heading into Evolution?"

The Irish superstar felt a cold sensation in the atmosphere around her. She was most positive that it was hearing that name of that one person she dreaded more than anything. However, despite this feeling, she told herself that she was ready to do this.

"Alright, fine," she said. "I'll tell you what I need to say."

She paused to make sure that the two men had their full attention to her. If they didn't, she would likely take the time to beat them up and would only fall into her remorse after leaving the scene of carnage. Luckily for her, they did appear to be interested.

"Evolution is just weeks away, but I have to get something off my chest. I've done it for the past several weeks but this time, I want no interruptions, especially from that Flair!"

Becky's body tensed when she had to say that last name. To her, it was vulgar to the point that even just hearing about it would have her be seconds closer to vomiting.

It was a good thing that she managed to keep her composure and swallowed hard, just for good measure to prevent her from vomiting in front of the two men. That would've been embarrassing to say the least.

The Smackdown Women's Champion gave a brief, tiny smile before dropping the smile. The expression she put on was of steel and sliver but of anguish. She knew why she had on that sliver bit of anguish in her eyes, but she wasn't going to speak much of that.

"This title I currently hold will be defended at Evolution," she stated, gesturing to the title she was now holding more tightly than ever before she looked up again. "I will make sure that I walk out of Evolution, still the champion. It will happen, and no one can tell me different. I will tell you why."

The anguish in her eyes were becoming more prominent.

"I've had to scratch and claw my way to win this title while Charlotte got her daddy and she's born into greatness," she continued, every second sounding close to tears. "I had to fight to become a champion and I had to fight to prove myself. Unfortunately, there are those people that will do anything to cut in front of the line and then give a sorry excuse that they had to fight their way."

Tears began to well up in the Irish Lass Kicker's eyes and she knew that she was dangerously close to completely breaking down. The thought of how much she went through to even win a title at all, let alone have a second and better reign, pained her in levels she couldn't quite describe. It was brutal and relentless, but she forced herself to remain as composed as possible for just a little bit longer.

"The saddest part is that when I lose because someone decides to cut in front of me, I get nothing in return! I don't even get fair shots and then you wonder why you hear the crowd cheer for me because they want to see that I'm the one who needs it, not Charlotte! They know that I made the right choice and took action because I had enough of being handed the short end of the stick."

Saying the name of the one person she hated was beginning to wear on her mental state, no matter how hard she tried to keep herself composed.

"I'm the one stuck in the unfairness, not her!"

She paused then looked down at the floor, trying to choose her final words carefully. All of these recent realizations began to haunt her greatly that she found herself close to being unable to think straight. Tears of frustration and despair threatened to fall from her face.

"I've had to work my ass off to get to where I am and to be able to see my face on posters and stuff! Other people like her get handed these things and when I'm one step closer to winning it all, someone takes it away from me and I'm beyond fed up with it! I'm the one suffering, not Charlotte! There's a reason why I'm the champ and come Evolution, I'll make her pay harder than I did the last time for deciding to cut in line when I was this close to taking the title from Carmella! It's my evolution!"

Becky couldn't speak anymore as she turned away from the men then walked away. Several thoughts ran through her head as she held the title even closer to her than before.

 _Tea time is dead to me. Charlotte cuts in line and I'm the one pushed behind. She once jabbed me the hard way. I did the same._

She quickly found a private spot in between several sound boards. She sat down then looked down to the floor in deep thought. She swallowed hard to hold back a sob threatening to escape from her throat. This was no time to break down into tears.

"It's my evolution," the Irishwoman said to herself. "I built myself to this point. They say that I only made it here through pure dumb luck of the Irish. That's not close to being true. I got here because I scratched and clawed my way to get here. No one is getting in my way."

She looked at the Smackdown Women's Championship title, already feeling warmed by the comfort of it. To her, it was more than just something she wanted to keep badly. It meant how much she had gone through just to win it at all, let alone hold it a second time. However, she wasn't finished speaking yet.

"At Evolution, I'll make sure you're still with me," she said quietly to the title. "I've worked too hard to lose you. Even the fans know who's the real hero of this story. It isn't..." She sighed. "Her. It's me. I'm the one who built a relevant Smackdown Women's division. And you're the only one I can trust. I can't trust anyone else.

Though the title couldn't speak for obvious reasons, Becky just smiled at it, now knowing that she had to a task to focus on. That was continuing the creation of her evolution.


End file.
